


The Experimental Lives of Emma Escort and Friends

by AliasPseudonym333



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Use, Drunk smut (could be interpreted as slight non/con), Eventual Smut, Furry, I swear Im not a furry, Maybe i am a furry, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Prostitution, enjoy you yiffers, escorting, multiple character focuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasPseudonym333/pseuds/AliasPseudonym333
Summary: When a psychological experiment revolving around a man-made species goes wrong, the gritty inner workings of the Hybrid city Sepiatown are revealed.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

This was going to be the most important experiment of Beatrice’s career.  
Hundreds of papers would come out of it; papers from psychologists, zoologists, genealogists, and dozens of other ists that Beatrice knew nothing of. This is why it had to be successful; money from every state (and a considerable amount of curious, quietly rich private companies) was invested in it.  
The question that the experiment asked was simple.  
Could a complex society evolve in just a few generations of a creature’s existence?  
These mystery creatures couldn’t be humans; multitudes of paperwork need to be signed for the government to own even just one newborn baby, let alone the hundreds needed for the experiment to work. But every other animal had already existed for too long and was (in the scientist’s eyes) far too dumb to have any kind of society, let alone a complex and multi-faceted one.  
So the government huddled with a few crazed, frizzy advisors and came up with an idea that made the scientists in question move bunks to their laboratories in preparation for some very long nights.  
They would make a whole new species.  
Built mostly from human DNA (to preserve, quote-unquote, the ‘distinguished heritage of the human experience’) but with some other, spicy animal nuggets dashed in, these creatures would be smart, complex, learned; and entirely fresh.  
After long consideration, the scientists decided that they would use dogs and cats for the non-human animal DNA, to keep things easy to grasp for the public eye. (They were originally just going to use monkeys with added features, but the majority of the scientists were considerably against that idea for some reason. Nobody knew why, but it may have had something to do with the fact that the previous Friday’s pick for staff movie night had been Planet of the Apes.)  
And so, five whole years later, Beatrice found herself speed walking excitedly down a white-tiled hallway. At the end, she knew, were five rooms. Five very important rooms, the contents of which would be either the catalyst for an astonishingly enlightened age of human philosophy, or the greatest failure the Assorted and Tampered-With Creatures branch of the American Scientists association had ever seen. (And that was saying something.)  
Beatrice pushed open the white, portholed swing doors of Room Number One and stood in the small, cold, dark rotunda.  
Rows upon rows of glass capsules were embedded in the walls, each lit from within by a heat lamp, filled with goo and silhouetted embryos.  
Well, they weren’t really even embryos anymore, Beatrice thought; as she approached a bespeckled and becoated man writing on a clipboard; they were more fetuses now.  
“How are they doing, Wodeley?”  
Wodeley turned and smiled with an excited lip. “Fan-tastic, Bea. We’ve only got weeks until they’re ready to be born!”  
Bea stood and smiled. Five years of research and preparation, and now the experiment was finally going to begin. The most important experiment in history.


	2. the beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes quite wrong.

They lost a whopping third of the first batch of babies due to viruses and such, and then the scientists realized that they were so focused on making sure the babies survived that they had no idea how to raise them.   
They quickly hired some nannies for a few years and prayed that the kids didn’t remember their human caretakers.  
This backfired terribly.  
Two of the nannies were quite racist, one very homophobic, and five others generally rude.  
Which made for a very interesting and painfully familiar first generation.  
Then, once the experiments were older, the scientists ran into the issue of where to put them.  
They couldn’t put them anywhere accessible, then they would be bothered with animal rights activists, The Animal Test Subject Liberation Squad Heretics (ANTSLASH), and the general public, who could contaminate the experiment. So they busted open the dusty and decrepit gates of Area 51 and started building things. A few storefronts, some municipal buildings, a collection of apartment complexes, a warehouse full of food.  
And then they released the batch of hybrid creatures and prayed.

The experiment was all but successful.  
Within the first two weeks, the project was leaked to the press. The public wanted constant coverage of the experiment, so the scientists released a few hundred video drones.  
Then things like learning to farm, file currency, and write books weren’t exciting enough.  
So the scientists ‘accidentally’ air-dropped books on politics, taxes, and capitalism on the poor society. Then, a guard ‘accidentally’ slid the city a few grams of Crack Cocaine.  
Things got considerably more interesting after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I know, I know lol. The next one is going to be longer, plus you'll be introduced to the titular character. Kudos if you're feeling generous <3


	3. Emma the Tabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is sick of the world's shit.

Emma Escort took a drag of her cigarette and sighed.  
She supposed that, whatever she was supposed to be doing right now, smoking and sighing wasn’t it.  
She waved her clawed, fuzzy fist at the blinking, buzzing drone in the night sky.   
“Is this the content you want, psychopaths? Leave me alone.”  
The drone buzzed away.  
Emma Escort extinguished her cigarette on the trash can lid.  
Her real name was not Emma Escort, and she detested smoking.  
She started walking. The brick wall to her left was plastered with promotional posters featuring the smiling, professional, friendly-looking mug of Spotacus Vejer. Her childhood friend and the most beloved candidate for mayor of Sapiatown.  
Emma snorted. She knew better than to vote for him.  
She walked up the cheap, rickety fire escape to her cheap, rickety apartment.   
It was a good home for her. Nice view of the city lights, cheap, and an easy to find location for her… clients. It was above the famous Tipsy Paw Bar, after all. Prime real estate for someone in her line of work.  
Emma watered her cacti, fended off the drone outside her balcony with a baseball bat, and made a cup of coffee.  
A glance at the clock on her bedside revealed that it was much later than she had thought. She had a client coming in just a few minutes. Emma groaned and stretched, brushed her tail down (Her next client had a thing for them,) and squeezed into the leather pinny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOooooooooooooooooo. Smutty chapter is next ;) Kudos if you're feeling generous <3


	4. Spot the Beagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot decides to let loose. He deserves it, and besides, he’s very drunk.

Spotacus Vejer had had a tough few days.  
His girlfriend had left him on… Monday? Was it? He couldn’t remember. His whole world was a tad smeared.  
You’d think possibly being mayor would be more appealing to a girl like Patricia, right? But no. Apparently what with the press conferences and meetings, she felt he was ignoring her.  
Whatever. He knocked back another drink. What bar was this? He didn’t know. He didn’t really care. Some cat girl danced on a pole at the front of the room. He looked at her and sighed. She straddled the pole with her legs and slid down.   
Spot crossed his legs. He’d have to take care of that later.  
Then the bartender, a large, stocky bulldog in a stained and intimidatingly tight tank top, waved for him to come behind the bar.  
“Me?” Spot slurred.  
The bulldog nodded.  
Spot lurched behind the bar.  
“Boss wants to see you, Vejer.”  
Spot squinted. “Why? How do you know my—“  
The bulldog picked him up like a ladder and carried him up a few dark, dingy flights of stairs, and through a door.  
The small room was lit by ultraviolet lights and filled with a rich, bougie assortment of potted ferns and shag carpets and a large, black marble table, on which was draped a familiarly lanky, smirkingly emaciated retriever in pleather pants, a white shirt, and a distracting gold chain.  
“Hello, Vejer. Are you having a good time at my bar?”  
Spot felt confused. The ultraviolet light was making his senses even more discordinated than before. The other dog laughed and propped himself up on his elbow. “Of course you are.”  
“How do you know my name?” Spot stumbled.  
“Why, your nice mug is slapped on every post, wall, and stick in town, Vejer. You’re about to be the next mayor.”  
“Well, not for sure—“ something clicked in Spot’s mind. He knew this dog. He lurched for the door. The bulldog caught him again and deposited him closer to who Spot now realized was Charlie Missio.  
“Charlie Missio. It’s you.”  
“Of course it’s me, Vejer. You must be very inebriated not to have recognized me right away. I am, after all—“ Charlie looked in Spot’s eyes with a gaze like a deep, dark, frozen lake.  
“—Famous.”   
Spot shuddered. “Are you going to kill me?”  
Charlie laughed. “No. I just want you to…keep me company.” He snapped at the bulldog, who left and closed the door. He didn’t lock it.  
“It’s your choice, of course. I won’t force you to do anything. I’m a criminal, but I’m still a good person.”  
Spot stood in front of the marble table.  
The ultraviolet lights pulsed. The air smelled like lavender and smoke. Spot felt nice and soft in some parts and uncomfortably hard in others.  
Charlie was unbelievably good looking for a crime lord. Spot didn’t even stop to realize what it was he was doing.   
It had been a while since Spot had really kissed someone. Even Patricia’s kisses, while enjoyable, were nothing like Charlie’s. Spot groaned into his mouth. The lights pulsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I PROMISE the next chapter is smutty. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Spot’s Fun Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot decides to go one step further.

Charlie soon got tired of just kissing, however, and he dragged Spot through another door into a dimly lit bedroom. A wide bed dressed in red satin sheets stood in the middle, and Charlie pushed Spot down into it. Spot worked his clothes off like they were burning him. He couldn’t let himself think about what it was he was doing. He just had to do it. He lay exposed on the bed while Charlie dipped his hands in a small bowl of oil on the dresser. His body was beautiful, Spot drunkenly thought. His shape was smooth and lean, with a short tail and a very long...Spot shifted and tried to reach his hand down to fondle his own rock-hard dick, but Charlie stopped him. He put his one hand on Spot’s arm, and with the other he reached down and did it for him. Spot sucked in a breath. Charlie was so beautiful, long-snouted, thick-haired, with the most beautiful blue eyes. Charlie stroked Spot up and down, until Spot started to moan. Then, Charlie stopped. Spot sat up.  
“What’re you doing?” Spot slurred in desperation.  
Charlie just smiled and grabbed Spot’s torso and turned him over. Spot took a breath.  
“Is it okay if I...” Charlie murmured.  
“Yes!” Spot mumbled into the bed.  
Charlie’s strong hands gripped Spot’s sides. They traveled down his body, exploring every muscle and bone on his back. Spot shivered with anticipation. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched him.  
One of Charlie’s hands gripped Spot’s butt, and the other, slick with oil, played around the edge of his hole. Spot moaned in impatience and gripped the bedsheets.  
Finally, Charlie took his finger and slid it in. Spot arched his back unintentionally.   
Then, another finger. And then another one. Spot groaned into the bed. Charlie played around, stroking and dipping, and just as Spot could feel the pleasure start to build up like air in a balloon, Charlie slipped his fingers out.   
“Are you ready?” He murmured into Spot’s ear.  
Spot nodded feverishly.  
Charlie pressed Spot down Into the mattress and slowly but surely eased his dick into Spot’s ass. Spot’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was the best thing he had ever felt.   
Charlie thrust hard, and Spot lunged his hands onto the bed frame to ground himself. He whimpered loudly through tightly clenched lips. The world was a dark and overwhelming blur of pleasure; Spot’s brain felt like a galaxy.

Emma Escort was changing the sheets on her bed and was about to get into it when something slammed next door. She sighed. She knew her next-door neighbour was Charlie Missio, and she knew that should make her afraid , but it just made her annoyed. He got a lot of action. And it was always very noisy.  
Some guy moaned loudly. Emma put an earplug in and went to bed.

Charlie grunted and came, filling Spot up and sending him over the edge. He gasped, and felt the blanket under him dampen.  
Charlie slowly drew out, stroking Spot’s back. He cleaned up with a cool cloth and then lay down beside Spot, who had passed out into a pleasure-drowned, intoxicated sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be about the aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to post roughly every month after these first few chapters. Constructive crit is greatly appreciated, as I have no beta readers lol. Kudos if you're feeling generous <3


End file.
